


More Than Purpose

by sozmom



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Archer!minhyuk, Dragon Age AU, Fluff, I PUT A BRIEF SUMMARY OF IT IN THE OPENING, IF YOU DONT KNOW DRAGON AGE DW, M/M, Mage!Hyungwon, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, or at least the stuff you need to know for the fic, warrior!hyunwoo, warrior!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Kihyun joined the inquisition to find purpose where once there was none. However when he meets Hyunwoo he finds so much more.





	More Than Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Dragon Age Lore Bits That Are Relevent To This Fic:  
\- Kihyun is from fereldon which is basically ye olde england. Minhyuk is from Orlais (Orl-ay) which is basically france. Orlesians and Fereldons hate each other  
-Kihyun is from Gwarin which is a terynin or area in fereldon which is reknowned for its bad luck. it was also ran by the 'villian' in the first dragon age games, Teryn Loghain.  
-Hyunwoo is an Avaar which are a wildling like people who live in the mountains.  
\- The inquisition is a group formed to close the hole or 'rift' in the sky known as 'the breach'. They are lead by the inquisitor. Their main base is Skyhold which is a stronghold located in the mountains.  
-The breach leads to the world of spirits and demons known as the fade  
\- The Maker is basically god and the chantry are the people who worship Him.  
\- A Cheveliar (shuh-vel-ee-ay) is an Orlesian version of a knight  
-Commander Cullen and Seeker Pentaghast are key characters in Dragon Age inquisition. Both are beautiful  
Any other questions leave them in the comments below!

The sun shined over Skyhold as it had for days now, chasing out the cold that had clung to the old fortress since the inquisition claimed it. With the weather warm Ser Kihyun of Gwarin had taken to spending his days training under the heat, preparing for the grueling few weeks he would be spending in the Western Approach, clearing out darkspawn and bandits and whatever else blocked the inquisitors path.

The new training grounds were quite standard but he's happy that he at least had an assigned area to ram dummies with his sheild, not just a patch of grass next to the watchful eye of Seeker Pentaghast.

Kihyun went at the dummy again and again, trying to find the perfect rhythm between striking and blocking. Sweat trickled down his neck and his muscles were sore under his heavy silverite armour, and yet he continued on.

He pledged himself to the inquisition to give his all, his mind, his body, his devotion. It was more than just sealing the breach for him, it was purpose where there once was none. Kihyun trained hard, pushed himself so that he may give only the best.

So even with the deep set tiredness, the horrid heat and ache all over Kihyun persevered.

"Fereldon doglord are you done savaging the poor practice dummies?" A very familiar, very orlesian voice called out to him. Kihyun gritted his teeth in irritation and gave the dummy one final blow with his sheild. A satisfying splintering sound could be heard, telling Kihyun that he had done a good days work.

"Orlesian layabout" The knight greeted, as he turned to face the man who had interrupted his training, Lord Minhyuk of Val Fermin, an audacious Orlesian noble who had joined the inquisition around the same time Kihyun did. Partly because of his devotion to the Chantry, mostly because he wanted to be the man known for painting the triumphant inquisition.

Kihyun wasn't surprised to see First Enchanter Hyungwon at Minhyuk's side, he was however surprised to see the hulking large figure trailing behind them.

Kihyun recognized the man as an avaar that had joined very recently. Claiming to have left his people in search of a new cause.

It was strange what people the Inquisition brought together.

"Hyunwoo, this is Ser Kihyun Yoo of Gwarin, the most unfortunate terynin in Fereldon. Dwarf, this is Hyunwoo Mountain-Son, he will be accompanying us to the western approach" Minhyuk made their introductions for them, grinning at every jab towards Kihyun.

Kihyun rolled his eyes but ignored his friend in favour shucking off a glove to hold out his hand for the avaar.

"Pleased to meet you" The knight said, offering his best smile. The avaar looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

Kihyun could feel how solid and strong the man was from his grip alone, and Kihyun took a moment to appreciate how nicely Hyunwoo's warm tan skin looked against his.

"Nice to meet you too" He replied, voice deep but gentle. There were no gruff edges like Kihyun expected. When Kihyun met his eyes he could see the same gentleness in them.

"Hyunwoo's a warrior like yourself so try not to get into a pissing contest over who weilds their sword better" Hyungwon piped up, as usual with a snarky comment. If the man wasn't such a talented mage Kihyun would question how he managed to stay around so long.

"Sword and sheild or two handed?" Kihyun asked.

"Two hand, I've got a great axe handed down to me from my mother" Hyunwoo informed him politely.

"Figures" The knight muttered, not surprised that the man went for a larger weapon, especially with arms like those. Kihyun gave them a quick appreciative glance.

There were certainly worse people to be out in the desert with than an attractive avaar. An attractive avaar who would probably sweat under the heat and glisten.

Out of the corner of Kihyun's eye he saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon exchange a look, thankfully Hyunwoo looked blissfully unaware.

"I look forward to working with you" Kihyun said, actually meaning it for once.

"I do too, Ser Yoo Kihyun" Hyunwoo replied sounding just as sincere.

Well the next couple of weeks would certainly be _interesting_.

)==============(

The night before they were meant to leave Skyhold found Kihyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon in the tavern, drinking what may be their final cups in the place. Everyone knew the dangers you might meet when you left the sanctity of Skyhold. A lot of people, good men and women, had died in service of the inquisition, and Kihyun, Minhyuk and even Hyungwon would do the same.

So one last drink was necessary. Just in case.

“I know a scholar that’s currently tracking dragon sightings in the Western Approach. We might come across him” Minhyuk chattered easily. He was a man who loathed silence of any sort which Kihyun hated but at the same time was grateful for. His loud mouth was equal parts a help and hindrance on the few excursions they’d had together.

“What’s his name?” Kihyun asked, even though he knew he wouldn’t know him. Kihyun grew up in the Terynin run by Teryn Loghain for half his life which had certainly instilled a general distaste for orlesians.

“Fredric I believe. I’ve done illustrations for some of his publications. He _really_ loves his occupation” Minhyuk informed them, swirling whatever wine was in his glass.

Kihyun stuck to his ale. The wine’s held in Skyhold didn’t taste half as good as the ones from home.

“Hmm, strange place for a scholar. Do you think there’s dragons in the western approach?” Hyungwon asked, almost hanging off his seat in an attempt to find a comfortable position. Probably to nap in.

“Lets hope not, I bloody hate the things” Kihyun spat out, thinking with not so fond memories of turning a wrong corner in the hinterlands only to face the worst of the beasts. The scorch marks lasted for weeks and it took his eyebrows even longer to grow back.

“Hmm for once we may be in agreement” Minhyuk mused, probably recalling his own encounters with dragons while collecting drawing references.

“It’ll be strange to travel without Hoseok” Hyungwon said, a faraway look in his eye. It had been hard on the elven mage since the Chevalier had left. They’d grown close from travelling together, close in ways that went beyond brothers in arms. Kihyun and Minhyuk had done their best to keep Hyungwon occupied since Hoseok had departed on a personal mission with another mage, Jooheon, and a young recruit known as Changkyun. While Hyungwon tried not to show it they knew he was worried for his lovers safety.

“Hyunwoo seems decent at least” Kihyun pointed out, hoping to keep the mage’s mind on safer topics.

“More than decent by the looks you gave him” Minhyuk teased, elbowing the knight. Kihyun guffawed and gave Minhyuk a mighty shove in hopes of shutting him up. Unfortunately the orlesian ignored him.

“Don’t act coy you looked like you wanted to eat him. Or have him eat you” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he said it, much to Kihyun’s displeasure.

“He’s not horrible looking I suppose” Kihyun grumbled into his cup, hoping the flush he could feel on his cheeks wasn’t too bad. Judging by Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s resulting laughs he had no such luck.

“Mind if I join you?” A voice spoke behind them and Kihyun wished for the fade to rip open and swallow him whole right there. Of course the avaar would make an appearance at the worst possible time.

“Oh please do” Minhyuk practically begged, looking like all his birthdays had come at once. Kihyun sunk further down into his seat and tried to calm himself by thinking of the many ways Minhyuk could ‘accidentally’ end up falling in a sulfur pit in the western approach. It was therapeutic. 

“So, how much of that did you hear?” Hyungwon asked as soon as Hyunwoo sat down in the unoccupied seat to Kihyun's right.

“Just that there is someone ‘not horrible looking’” He replied, eyebrow raised in amusement at the turn of phrase.

“Commander Cullen” Kihyun blurted out before the terrible two could make the situation worse. “He’s not horrible looking” He elaborated, wondering how appropriate it would be to leave now.

“The inquisitor seems to think so at least” Hyungwon quipped, looking thoroughly delighted by the turn of events while Minhyuk cackled evilly.

Hyunwoo seemed to actually mull the words over, large hands gripping his flagon and thumb rubbing up and down the handle absently. Kihyun couldn’t help but fixate on it, breathing coming a little fast.

Damn piss ale, it made him more drunk than he had any right to be.

“I suppose I would agree” The avaar finally spoke, bringing the flagon to his lips at last and taking a big gulp. Kihyun watched the movement closely, eyeing how his adams apple bobbed up and down, almost invitingly.

It took a lot of effort to drag his eyes away from the man beside him, but he’s proud of himself for managing it.

“Good to know” Kihyun coughed out, taking a sip of his own drink, eyes darting to the floor.

“So Hyunwoo, tell me, how receptive would the avaar be to a dashing orlesian painter showing up to capture them in all their glory?” Minhyuk asked boldly, clearly helping the conversation along before it got any chance to be awkward. For once Kihyun was grateful for the man’s big mouth and hatred of silence.

“Depends on the clan” Hyunwoo shrugged easily, thankfully not offended by Minhyuk. It would be a long couple of weeks if he had been.

“What would your clan do?” Kihyun found himself asking before he could help it.

Hyunwoo turned those big warm brown eyes on the knight, seemingly stealing all the air from the room with such a simple look.

“They’d kill him on sight” He told him, bemusement and something else burning in his stare.

Kihyun didn’t think he could be more attracted to someone than in that moment.

)==============(

The next morning had been, predictably, hell on earth.

They rode out at dawn, hungover and rushing but thankfully all alive and accounted for. It usually took a whole lot of prodding and pushing to even get Hyungwon awake, but with Hyunwoo now in their team it had been a hell of a lot easier. He simply picked the man up, hoisted him over his shoulder and took him out towards the armory to get fitted into his new robes.

“Bet you wish that was you” Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun as they watched the avaar carry off the first enchanter in wonder. Kihyun had elbowed him sharply in the ribs for it but didn’t deny that there was definitely something alluring about being carried in those strong tanned arms.

)==============(

It took three weeks and many stops for them to reach the western approach. By the time they reached it they’d all grown accustomed to Hyunwoo’s presence and he to theirs. He wasn’t awfully chatty but whatever he did say was usually worth listening to. He was way neater than Minhyuk or Hyungwon, more organized too. It was blessing to Kihyun who was usually the designated responsible one. He now had someone to help him both set up and put down their camp correctly, wrangle the guys when they were being nuisances and generally acted as a calming presence that soothed Kihyun’s quick temper before it could be unleashed.

There were only two downsides to having Hyunwoo on their mission. The first was that Minhyuk and Hyungwon were absolutely insufferable. The minute the man turned his back they tended to tease Kihyun mercilessly about his rather obvious crush on the avaar. Which happened to be the second downside.

Kihyun might have been able to make peace with himself if the crush had been purely physical in nature. He wished he could look at Hyunwoo’s strong arms and just think of all the things he could press Kihyun against using them. Instead Kihyun looked at them and thought about being wrapped up in them on cold nights, or holding onto one as they walked through a market looking to replenish their supplies.

It was pathetic how quickly he became attached to the man. He was so opposite to what one may think of an avaar. Gentle and kind and reserved. He was observant too. He picked Hyungwon as his sparring partner during days the mage became melancholy as he thought of Hoseok or the home he left. He would sit for far longer than he should have when sharpening his great axe, pretending he didn’t see Minhyuk sketching him. He was constantly pushing some snack into Kihyun’s hand or sneaking extra food onto Kihyun’s plate during dinner, obviously eyeing Kihyun’s slim form with some worry.

It made Kihyun’s legs turn to jelly, it made him feel weak in all the ways he desperately fought not to be. He had always been fiercely independent, he hated being minded or cared for. It made him feel incompetent. But something about Hyunwoo’s silent support seemed to push aside those thoughts and allowed Kihyun to simply accept the care.

They reached the western approach just before nightfall. They were greeted by inquisition scouts who had already set up a considerable presence there. It would be another few weeks before the inquisitor would join them and clear out the fade rifts that Kihyun could already spot littering the desert. Their green hue was haunting against the rapidly darkening horizon.

Until her arrival, their little merry band would begin clearing out and gathering resources, mapping the land on the way to make the inquisitors journey at least marginally smoother. It was a task reserved for the skilled fighters of the inquisition. The scouts could only go so far and avoid so much. Taking a small group prepared to fight to help get a baring of the land was much more efficient in at least getting some information back.

Too many scouts corpses had been found before they adopted this method. Kihyun could think of no crueler way for a soldier to die, than to die alone.

“I’ll be finding sand in my robes forever” Hyungwon complained as he helped Hyunwoo build their camp fire. With a wave of his hand the wood they’d gathered caught aflame, and as the desert grew colder without the sun Kihyun basked in the warmth.

Minhyuk plopped down on the ground beside Kihyun, resting his head in the knight’s lap with a sigh. “I think I have sand in my asscrack” He shared, earning a disgusted noise from the man he was lying on and an exasperated sigh from Hyunwoo, who joined Kihyun on the large stone he was using as a makeshift seat.

They talked a little bit about their plans for tomorrow but mostly they were quiet. Three weeks on the road was tiring and from here on out they had longer and harder days ahead. It hung like a weight over them. Kihyun absentmindedly ran a hand through Minhyuk’s long blonde hair. It was a little unkempt for an orlesian noble, curling past his ears and a little shaggy at the back.

When Kihyun had first met him Minhyuk had a neat trim of near white hair. It had yellowed in the sun and Kihyun felt as if Minhyuk had mellowed with it. They’d all come to the inquisition a lot rougher and a lot more guarded. It was a surprising turn of events, that they ended up this way. If you’d told Kihyun a year ago that his two closest friends would be an Orlesian and a mage he would have laughed in your face.

Not for the first time did Kihyun wonder what Hyunwoo’s story was, what drove him here.

Kihyun spared a glance at the man, and caught him staring at his feet, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was unsettling.

“I’m going to bed” Hyungwon declared, stifling a yawn. He rose from the log he was laying on and slinked off towards their tent.

“I’ll join you” Minhyuk said, almost too eagerly hopping to his feet. Kihyun’s hand hovered in the air before dropping into his now unoccupied lap. When he looked up to say good night Minhyuk gave him a weighted look, eyes darting to Hyunwoo quickly before returning to Kihyun, eyebrows furrowing in a look that seemed to say ‘talk to him’.

Kihyun gritted his teeth but gave the barest of nods. Minhyuk nodded back, looking satisfied. He then turned to Hyunwoo and gave him an air kiss “Sleep well my mountain man” The marquis teased, invoking the nickname in an effort to help. Hyunwoo at least seemed to lose a little of his frown at the words and gave the other men a wave goodbye.

When the flaps of the tent closed, Kihyun decided to man up and scooted a bit closer to Hyunwoo on their rock. He knocked his shoulder against the man’s arm in comradery and while it barely moved the avaar an inch it effectively made him turn his attention to Kihyun.

“Copper for your thoughts” He asked, hoping he sounded inviting and understanding and not nosy. Hyunwoo met Kihyun’s gaze and held it there for what felt like an eternity. Kihyun’s heart beat wildly in his chest at the intensity the other man was looking at him with. For a second he could swear Hyunwoo was about to move closer, to finally close the last bit of distance between them like Kihyun ached for him to do.

Instead his frown deepened and he broke the staring contest by flinching away. As if he’d been slapped. Hyunwoo looked into the fire and Kihyun couldn’t tell what it was that was going on inside his head, but he wanted to know. He wanted to soothe the worry he saw in the furrow of his brow and unwind the tension in the line of his shoulders.

“Hyunwoo” He tried again, this time placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. Hyunwoo stiffened at the touch and bowed his head, almost as if he was ashamed.

“Kihyun, it’s not right to do this when you and Minhyuk are..” Hyunwoo trailed off, voice desperate and small. Kihyun felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the words.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked, hand now gripping at the arm beneath it, it was much more pliant than he imagined. “Me and Minhyuk are what?”

“Together!” Hyunwoo bit out. “You’re together and it’s not right what we’ve been doing” He told him.

Kihyun froze, mind crashing to a halt and then, all of a sudden he barked out a laugh as the words registered in his head. It made Hyunwoo turn his head, giving Kihyun a bewildered look.

“Makers balls, I think I can do better than that orlesian layabout, Hyunwoo” Kihyun said, giving the avaar a cheeky smile that felt an awful lot more confident than Kihyun did right now. “And what is it exactly that we’re doing?” He dared to ask, hoping beyond hope that his gut was right.

Hyunwoo flushed and bit his lip. “Well, I mean, are we not ….” He seemed to pause and consider his words “uh.. courting” He finished lamely. Kihyun’s breath left him and he had to physically restrain himself from tackling Hyunwoo to the ground and kissing him senseless.

“I don’t know what courting is like for avaars but in fereldon it’s typical for both parties to show interest in one another” Kihyun huffed out, daring to move a little closer. Hyunwoo smirked a little at that, eyes piercing into Kihyun’s own again, all that heat intensely returning.

“If I remember correctly you did say I ‘wasn’t horrible looking’” Hyunwoo told him, voice dropping an octave and body noticeably shifting towards Kihyun. Kihyun felt the blush on his cheeks forming as he recalled that night all those weeks ago.

“Maker give me strength” He prayed, throwing his eyes upwards as he remembered his own stupidity. Hyunwoo let out a little chuckle, smile forming easily on his plush lips. Kihyun looked at them for a moment and thought of every time he’d imagined taking them with his own.

“I’m going to kiss you” Kihyun declared, feeling elated and bold now that he knew Hyunwoo was interested in him as well.

“Hmm, is that part of the Fereldon courting rituals” Hyunwoo asked slyly, moving forward more until his nose was barely brushing Kihyun’s.

“Depends on the couple” Kihyun answered vaguely blood roaring through his body in pure elation. He decided he’d had quite enough of this teasing and surged forward, lips barely brushing Hyunwoo’s own before something hit them both sending them sprawling out, barely missing the fire.

A growl sounded out in the night air and on the rock where they were once sitting now stood a rather angry looking quillback.

“Blast it all!” Kihyun yelled, grabbing for the sword at his waist, charging forward to distract it so that Hyunwoo would have enough time to reclaim his own great axe he’d left leaning against the rock.

By the time their other two companions had ran out of their tents both Kihyun and Hyunwoo were covered in quillback blood and the beast’s corpse lay prone in the sand.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, eyeing the body cautiously. The avaar and the knight shared a glance and simultaneously burst into laughter.

“Just peachy” Kihyun replied when he regained his sense, grin not faltering for a moment. It would figure that his homelands bad luck would follow him out to the desert.

Hyunwoo made an agreeing noise but his eyes didn’t once leave Kihyun. Kihyun bit his lip and flushed, wondering what may have happened if that blighted creature hadn’t interrupted them.

“Well wake me up when there’s an actual problem!” Hyungwon snapped, hair wild and scowl murderous. He stomped back off in the direction of the tent to regain his sleep, the sounds of their laughter following him all the way there.

)==============(

They set out the next morning with an old map of the area and enough supplies to last them a few excursions into the approach.

Kihyun tried to keep his mind on their task, which for him was noting any ores he spotted for possible armour requisitions. Hyungwon was on flora duty and Hyunwoo had taken fauna. Minhyuk as usual was in charge of correcting the map as they explored. Often times he’d make them stop as he marked in a new landmark he spotted. When they came across a fade rift he’d be extra careful to mark it in correctly on the map, meaning the rest of them were often fighting off any stray demons or spirits that decided to pop through.

Even with all the excitement of trying to stay alive and explore, Kihyun’s mind still found a way to wonder back to the events of the night before. He couldn’t believe Hyunwoo and he almost kissed. It felt like a dream he was sure he was going to wake up from any minute now.

He’d been stealing glances at his fellow warrior all day and catching stolen looks in return. He had been right of course, Hyunwoo did glisten in the sun, and it didn’t help that the man’s armour was sleeveless (save for the protective gauntlets on his lower arms) meaning Kihyun got a full show of his muscles flexing all day while he swung his great axe. He thought back to how they felt beneath his fingers the night before, surprisingly pliant and soft.

He was admittedly disappointed that nothing else had happened. Hyunwoo had taken first watch as usual and Kihyun only saw him again when it was his turn. The moment of their changeover had been charged, like something could potentially happen, but it passed when Hyunwoo had involuntarily let out a long yawn.

The sun set as they came across some chantry ruins that would be a perfect camping spot for the night. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon got to work pitching the tents while Minhyuk and he took firewood duties.

It took them a while to find any form of vegetation and during that time Minhyuk nattered on continuously about the inconsistencies with the old map and how maybe the area should be remapped because the person before them was _clearly_ an incompetent cartographer-.

“-oh before we head back you should know that I made sure to pack two smaller tents instead of our usual big one” Minhyuk told him, nearly giving kihyun whiplash with how fast he changed the topic.

“That’s…” Kihyun was about to say weird but instead his mind helpfully supplied the fact that it gave him and Hyunwoo an opportunity for some privacy. “..fine” he finished lamely, hoping Minhyuk couldn’t read the meaning behind the single word.

Judging from the withering look the painter gave him he’d read the subtext loud and clear.

)==============(

It was Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s turn to take the night shift. Kihyun almost wondered if the men had planned it, or if it was the Maker himself’s will for Kihyun and Hyunwoo to get some alone time.

They retired late into the night, both of them waiting until Minhyuk was soundly asleep in his tent and that Hyungwon had taken his watch position a bit away from theirs. All it had taken was a look from Hyunwoo and Kihyun all but dragged him through the clothe flaps, latching them shut eagerly,

Arms wrapped around Kihyun’s middle and pulled him down onto one of the bed rolls that was undoubtably going to be far too small for two men.

It would be perfect however for one man lying down and another on top of him. The thought sent thrills through Kihyun’s body and he shivered in delight as hands ran down his sides and cupped his ass.

He was on top of Hyunwoo, straddling his hips slightly, face level with the avaars. He wasted no time in ducking down and claiming Hyunwoo’s lips for himself. They were as plush and soft as he remembered and ten times better knowing that it was unlikely they’d be interrupted. Kihyun gave his all to the kiss and got just as heated a one in return.

Kihyun rocked his ass down on Hyunwoo’s crotch, not breaking the kiss for even a second. Hyunwoo let out a small grunt, clearly restraining any noise for the sake of the others at the camp. Kihyun wished they had a much more private situation, just so he could hear all the delightful noises Hyunwoo could make. Perhaps another time he’d have to.

Hyunwoo broke the kiss and moved his lips to Kihyun’s neck which he lavished with attention, meanwhile his hands found purchase on Kihyun’s ass and guided him in his grinding against Hyunwoo’s clothed cock which had begun to noticeably harden. Kihyun’s own member was stiffening at the delicious barely there friction. He was almost certain that he could cum from this alone.

“How do you want to do this?” Hyunwoo asked, whispering the words directly into Kihyun’s ear, sending shivers up the warrior’s spine. Kihyun struggled to even think in his current position, never mind think about all the other positions they could be in.

Pushing up, Kihyun broke contact with Hyunwoo almost entirely. He took a moment to clear his head. Hyunwoo looked up at him with an open and curious expression, hands falling away from Kihyun’s body as he waited to see what the man would do.

Kihyun looked down at him and knew almost immediately how he wanted to do this.

He shimmied down Hyunwoo’s body until his face was level with Hyunwoo’s crotch. Kihyun looked at the mild tent forming and felt a spike of arousal shoot through him. It was nothing compared to the lust that clouded his vision when he looked up and saw the absolute want in Hyunwoo’s eyes. Kihyun could just tell that it was a want that went way deeper than just the physical. It did things to his heart as much as it did things to other parts of him.

“May I?” Kihyun asked, voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

“Please” Hyunwoo begged, low and breathy.

Given the go ahead Kihyun wasted no time peeling Hyunwoo’s trousers off, undergarments quickly followed suit. Once the avaar’s cock was freed Kihyun took a moment to admire it’s length and girth before reaching out and giving it a few introductory strokes.

Kihyun heard Hyunwoo’s breath hitch and could barely contain himself as he dived in and swallowed the cock down as far as he reasonably could go, keeping a loose fist at the base. This elicited a less than quiet moan from the man underneath him. Kihyun considered shushing him only briefly but honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He began bobbing up and down slowly, varying the amount he would take each time, always working his fist in rhythm with his mouth, Hyunwoo writhed underneath him and let out little breathy moans that were like music to Kihyun’s ears.

Eventually his name made it’s way into the mix of sounds Hyunwoo was making and it did nothing but stir Kihyun on further. He bobbed and sucked and pumped more enthusiastically with each little moan of ‘Kihyun, please, Kihyun……’.

His hand found it’s way into Kihyun’s hair at one point and gave an experimental tug. Kihyun hummed with pleasure around Hyunwoo’s cock at the sensation. There was another tug this time, one that was a bit more insistent, causing Kihyun’s mouth to slip off of Hyunwoo with a wet pop.

Kihyun looked up curiously at the avaar, who’s face was flushed and pupils blown out. He was quite the sight to behold like this.

“C’mere” Hyunwoo grunted, hand falling out of Kihyun’s hair to beckon him forward. Kihyun moved back up Hyunwoo’s body until they were face to face again. Strong arms came around his middle and in one swift move Kihyun found himself on his back with Hyunwoo over him.

Their lips met again and it was way more intense than their first kiss. Every bit of Kihyun felt like it was on fire, skin scorched wherever they touched. Hyunwoo was much more domineering in this kiss, taking and taking until they both needed to come up for air.

Kihyun heaved heavily, heart thundering in his chest. One of Hyunwoo’s hands moved to Kihyun’s pants, pushing them down just enough to free his cock which was now painfully hard and dripping precum.

Hyunwoo alligned his member with Kihyun’s and then wrapped one large fist around the both of them. The contact had Kihyun moaning loudly and arching unintentionally off of the bed roll, creating even more of that wonderful friction he had been seeking all night.

Hyunwoo began to move his hand and Kihyun came undone. He moaned and writhed and melted into into the bedroll over and over again, the sensation of his cock and Hyunwoo’s sliding together overwhelming him in all of the right ways. His hands came up to cling to Hyunwoo, finding purchase on his surprisingly slim waist although Kihyun could feel the solid muscle underneath. Hyunwoo took this as encouragement to begin grinding down as well, adding another layer to the already incredible experience.

“Hyunwoo… I’m gonna….”Kihyun warned, head becoming light as that familiar warmth built up to the breaking point. Instead of easing off Hyunwoo doubled his efforts, grinding and pumping as fast as he could. The precum from both their cocks making the slide deliciously easy.

It took mere seconds before Kihyun came, spilling onto Hyunwoo’s hand and over his cock. He moaned out Hyunwoo’s name, no longer caring about the volume. It seemed to tip Hyunwoo over the edge as he came with a curse.

Hyunwoo flopped down onto Kihyun, chest heaving and a sheen of sweat covering him. Any other time Kihyun would have found this uncomfortable but his brain was mush, much like the rest of him. It had been a long time since he’d had sex that left him this content and jelly like.

Before he knew it his eyelids grew heavy and exhaustion clouded his brain. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was the subtle sensation of a kiss being pressed against his neck.

)==============(

Kihyun awoke the next morning with an avaar laying at his side, his arm swung over Kihyun’s waist. A brief inspection revealed that Hyunwoo had pushed the other bed roll next to the one they’d used the night before, as well as the fact that he had cleaned himself and Kihyun of any questionable substances.

Kihyun reached out and ran an appreciative hand down the arm pinning him in place. Ever so gently he removed it from him, taking a moment to press a kiss to Hyunwoo’s knuckles as a silent unknown promise to return, before getting up and leaving the tent.

The first peaks of the sun were starting to show, bathing the approach in a gentle yellow hue. Kihyun spotted Minhyuk sitting a bit away from camp, a sketch pad open in his lap but his charcoals were put aside as he stared out over the horizon.

Kihyun trudged his way over to the archer, sitting down beside him without a word.

“Good morning lovebird” Minhyuk teased when he noticed Kihyun beside him. Kihyun felt his cheeks flush but didn’t dignify that with a response.

“Hyungwon reported some rather strange …. noises last night. Any idea where they came from?” Minhyuk continued, clearly not letting it go. Kihyun groaned in shame and ducked his head.

“Wow they sounded just like that! There was also one rather loud one that woke me up. It sounded a bit like ‘Hyunwooooo” Minhyuk moaned out his name in an obscene mockery of Kihyun.

“Maker spare me” Kihyun bemoaned, pushing the cackling orlesian in retaliation. Minhyuk’s laughter eventually died down, eyes shifting to the side. A soft smile spread over his face and he clapped Kihyun on the back before standing up.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to loosen you up, doglord” He said, although the insult sounded far more fond than scathing.

“Thank you, orlesian layabout” Kihyun returned, smile coming easily. Admittedly he did feel far better than he ever had, lighter. It really was a wonder how the sky ripping open could bring people together.

Minhyuk began walking away throwing a wink in Kihyun’s direction. The warrior was confused for a moment before he felt a warm familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a sleepy faced Hyunwoo looking down at him with such intensity it stole his breath away.

“You weren’t there when I woke up” He explained, voice hoarse from sleep and tinged with worry. Kihyun took the hand on his shoulder and brought it to his lips, pressing another kiss onto his knuckles, this time more firm and reassuring. Hyunwoo visibly melted at the action and he ducked down in one swift move to steal a kiss from Kihyun himself. Kihyun met him half way and savoured the comforting press of lips together while the morning sun bathed them in light.

)==============(

Weeks later their party returned to Skyhold, thankfully all in one piece. They trudged through the gates, far more tan and tired than when they’d left and were immediately greeted by a large figure barreling at a rapid speed towards Hyungwon.

Hyungwon cried out but not in pain, instead in delight as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok, showering the slightly smaller man in kisses. A bright laugh brought Kihyun’s attention to the other two men waiting for them. Kihyun smiled brightly at Jooheon and Changkyun. They themselves looked more filled out, stronger and older than the last time Kihyun had seen them.

“Hello mother” Changkyun joked, making his way towards Kihyun with open arms. Kihyun huffed but still returned his hug, making sure to pinch his side in retaliation. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Minhyuk and Jooheon shyly reacquainting themselves and smirked.

Pulling away from Changkyun, Kihyun reached out his hand to Hyunwoo who had patiently been watching the proceedings. Hyunwoo took it without hesitation, stepping slightly closer to Kihyun.

“Changkyun, this is Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo this Changkyun” Kihyun introduced them, heart beating fast with anxiety at how the two would get along. As much as Kihyun hated the joke that he was anyones mother he was awfully parental towards Changkyun. He was just an innocent fresh faced recruit when Kihyun met him and it was natural for him to want to protect and guide the boy.

“Nice to meet you” Hyunwoo said politely, hold out his free hand, smiling awkwardly but sincerely. Changkyun looked at the hand for a beat before grasping it and giving it a quick shake.

“Ah, its good to finally meet our dad” Changkyun blurted out unexpectedly causing Kihyun to groan and hide behind Hyunwoo in pure embarrassment. The avaar let out a surprised laugh but didn’t protest whatsoever.

)==============(

That evening all of them caught up in the tavern, sharing drinks and stories around the fireplace. Kihyun sat in Hyunwoo’s lap for most of the night, stealing his ale while Hyunwoo ate pieces of Kihyun’s meat when he wasn’t looking. They both knew exactly what the other was doing but didn’t comment on it, just shared knowing glances and secretive smiles.

Changkyun had remarked earlier in the night, when the two of them had a moment alone that Kihyun looked happier. Surrounded by his friends and in the arms of his lover he couldn’t help but feel just how true that remark had been.

He’d come to the inquisition looking for a higher purpose and yet sitting here Kihyun knew he’d found so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo thank you if you read this far, I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
Comments and kudos are so unbelievably appreciated you don't even know.  
if you wanna find me on tumblr I'm sweetjooheonie over there


End file.
